


Haunted

by X59



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: Ever since the sealing of his flames, Tsunayoshi Sawada has felt haunted by another presence. Obito Uchiha reincarnated as Tsuna.
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Haunted

“Harm…much harm this one has done,” The Shinigami booms its ethereal voice piercing Obito in ways that he can’t even describe, “and yet you strived to redeem yourself. Your providing aid to your old teammate helped ensured Lady Kaguya’s defeat.” A pause as those dark soulless gazed at the Uchiha before the skull mouth smirks.

“It’s been decided. The wheel will spin anew.”

Obito Uchiha barely has a moment to understand before eternal darkness overcomes him; while in another universe Tsunayoshi Sawada draws his first breathes and screams.

The early years pass peaceful and quite as Tsuna goes about it days, but then the older ones come and seal the bright shining flames within his soul. Soon after they leave he feels himself become clumsy and struggles in his classes, and cursed with flashes of what once was.

Overtime Tsuna becomes treated as an outcast and even though it hurts, there’s nagging feeling that this has happened before but from a group who should have been family. Kyoko’s kindness during this time is precious and he can’t help but form a crush on her and yet one day the thought comes that she’s like Rin and for the life of him of he can’t figure out why. He doesn’t know anyone named Rin….but the thought keeps coming.

Being around Takeshi brings mixes feelings in Tsuna that he just doesn’t understand…a feeling of nostalgia and envy and a question of what’s underneath the surface of that constantly happy smiling face....In all honesty Tsuna isn’t even sure he wants to understand it.

He’s not proud of it but he tries to avoid Ryohei as much as possible, because he all he can see a figure in wearing green spandex that truly disturbs him. There’s also nagging of feeling as if the other boy is trying to take away his teammate with insistent challenge decrees...

He lives his life, burdened by the moniker of useless and hating it and yet feeling powerless to stop it all, and then the cursed hitman named Reborn comes into the picture. Under Reborn’s guidance he grows and things began to change and yet stay the same.

When the dynamite begins exploding Tsuna suddenly feels as if drowning in an endless rock slide. To the day he dies he never tells Hayato that he was saved due to the all consuming thought of “ _Save Kakashi!_ ” as the only thing running in his head. Incidentally he will never tell Takeshi that reaching out to him was in part to save him from suffering and being a pawn. The dying old man who wants to become a god and the strange plant men haunt his dreams for days afterwards.

On the plus side things with Ryohei get better, the ill feelings being evaporated as he grows stronger and forges his own bonds. He still says no to joining the boxing the club because he rather not.

In the decade long future Tsuna is ready to put his plans into action when he looks into a mirror and he sees an orange spiral mask. A second look reveals a clear purplish mask with three holes, which make him think Ten-Tails, before he blinks and he’s looking at his face once more.

When the deed is finished and his plans complete, he can’t help but smile.Yet even though the past defeated Byakuran, he is forever marked and haunted by these masks when he gazes into mirrors.

The Tsuna of the present meets Byakuran and his first thought is not horror of possibly having to fight him again but wondering why he doesn’t whiskers.

When people speak of sacrificing Reborn and the others to defeat Checkerface he protests because those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!

These haunting feelings are at their worst when he feels as he fighting himself.Against Mukuro the one who called who himself No One and sought to destroy a wicked reality to create a new one in its place. Against Xanxus there’s the nagging feeling that he’s fighting the one who hates and is just plain angry at the world. Against Byakuran the one who sought to enslave all reality under his feet and become a god.

Checkerface reminds him of a twisted goddess that honestly scares him and yet gives him hope because if Team Seven could beat her then this titan can be defeated too.

Yet out all his opponents and enemies it is Daemon Spade who is the worst, because underneath the feelings and names such as Tobi, Masked Man, and Madara is the whispered in horror truth that Tsuna feels that he and Daemon could be and have been the same.

After accepting the position of Vongola head there’s this burst feeling of pride as if he’s accomplished a long waiting dream. The small voice insisting that it should Hokage is covertly and easily ignored.

He goes through life, marries Kyoko, and upon the birth of son he names him Tetsuya it feels right and something tells him he always liked the name. It’s as he holds his beautiful boy, and gazes at his lovingly wife that he’s feel completely whole. He’s never bothered by flashes and fragments again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that merely breaking the seal won’t be enough to make him feel whole, since Tsuna was cut off from apart of himself for a good couple of years. Hence family getting that job done and yes Byakuran is Naruto. After all the pair are destined to fight one another, from what I understand of it. 
> 
> For the record Tsuna didn’t tell anyone about these weird out of nowhere feelings because he was unable to form the words to tell anyone so he kept to himself.


End file.
